Al final fue así
by BKITA ENAMORADA
Summary: La guerra terminó y Lelouch pide ver por última vez a Suzaku pero esta reunión dejara al descubierto un secreto de ambos ¿que harán? LELOUCH X SUZAKU SPOILER: por favor esto es un spoiler del anime sino lo han terminado de ver NO lean esto


Al final fue así

Al fin era la hora, Zero había sido creado solo con este propósito y era el momento de terminar con el antes de que hiciera más daño. Nunally al fin podía ver, y lo que Lelouch quería que viera era el mundo pacífico y feliz que había construido para ella aunque eso sonara extraño porque él había construido un imperio a base del miedo y odio de sus ciudadanos, gracias al Geass.

Suzaku Kururugi había muerto en batalla tal y como él deseaba, Nunally no, el mundo entero lo odiaba y él se quedó solo tal y como CC le dijo que sucedería, ese era el pago a cambio del poder y él lo había aceptado, ya no había vuelta atrás pero no estaba arrepentido porque todo lo que hizo y todos los que sacrificaron sus vidas lo hicieron para finalmente tener este resultado.

Tenía la máscara de Zero en sus manos, esa mascara que era símbolo de justicia y que le había otorgado tantos seguidores y la confianza de "Los Caballeros Negros", y le había quitado tantas cosas más pero ahora ya no la necesitaba, no él.

Suzaku había sido su primer amigo, el único después de su hermana en quien confiaba realmente y ese mismo se dirigía hacia él, no era una alucinación. Suzaku estaba vivo pues él no podía morir debido al Geass que había usado en él, ese era su castigo por querer morir en batalla, por querer aferrarse a la muerte. Después de que Lelouch le explicara cómo serían las cosas con respecto a Zero, el "emperador" estaba dispuesto a marcharse.

-Lelouch, tú y yo somos los mejores amigos, así fue siempre y aunque amaba a Euphy con todas mis fuerzas –sintió un dolor en su pecho- solo hago esto, solo te perdone porque eres tú.

-lo sé, así como sé que no merezco tu perdón pero todo esto es por el mundo feliz con el que soñaban Euphy y Nunally, como ya te dije soy guiado por el deseo del pueblo y nadie lo comprende mejor que ellas.

-¿estás seguro de querer continuar? Aun puedes gobernar con justicia, puedes crear un mundo perfecto estando vivo ¿no crees que Nunally sufriría mucho?

-ya es muy tarde para dar vuelta atrás, todo el mundo incluyendo a Nunally me odia, así que solo puedo confiar en ti Suzaku, dime que harás lo que te pedí.

-lo hare con una condición.

-es raro que me pidas condiciones a estas alturas pero hare lo que quieras –lentamente ambos se acercaron, uno un poco confuso por la reciente petición y el otro muy seguro de lo que iba a hacer. Pronto Suzaku unió sus labios en un ligero beso con su "amigo", Lelouch quedo en shock pues no sabía cómo reaccionar, Suzaku al no recibir respuesta de su parte se separó de él. Lelouch podría ser un genio capaz de conquistar el mundo pero nunca había sabido cómo reaccionar ante los problemas del amor.

-¿Por qué Suzaku? ¿Y qué paso con lo que sentías por Eufemia?

-perdón Lelouch, lo único que quería a cambio de lo que iba a hacer era esto. El caballero dio la media vuelta dispuesto a irse sin dar más explicaciones mientras sus lágrimas caían pues tenía que terminar con la vida de la persona que con solo su recuerdo le ayudo a soportar su vida en el ejército, la persona por quien daría la vida.

-¡espera Suzaku! ¿Eso que fue? ¿Por qué hasta ahora? ¿Desde cuándo sientes esto? Nos reencontramos hace un año y justo cuando todo va a terminar haces esto ¿Qué te ocurre? Lelouch se encontraba furioso, él estaba enamorado de Suzaku pero nunca creyó ser correspondido y hoy que iba a terminar, prácticamente, con su vida se le ocurre confundirlo. Por primera vez dudaba de lo que quería hacer, su caballero y su hermana eran lo más importante para él, eran los únicos por los que cambiaría toda una perfecta estrategia con tal de que ellos estuvieran bien.

Lelouch sabía que esta guerra iba a terminar con su vida pero ahora no solo Nunally lo detenía sino también Suzaku ¿Qué debía hacer?

Suzaku por su parte, no sabía cómo decirle que hace un año cuando se reencontraron empezó a quererlo de forma especial, no sabía lo que Lelouch podía sentir por él y después de lo que le pidió tal vez esta sería su última oportunidad, nunca antes le había tenido tanto miedo a las consecuencias de sus acciones, además todas las preguntas con las que le estaba bombardeando; simplemente no lo soportaba. Veía como las lágrimas caían por el rostro de su amigo ¿ahora por qué lloraba? No soportaba verlo así, se notaba que estaba enojado y triste a la vez, parecía tan frágil.

Lelouch lloraba, estaba confundido y Suzaku le tomo el rostro con su mano izquierda, miraba sus lágrimas y limpiaba delicadamente cada una de ellas. Él no ponía resistencia solo se dejaba apapachar y recargo su rostro en el pecho del caballero.

-perdóname Suzaku, no pensé que tu sintieras algo por mí, termine lastimando a todas las personas importantes para mí pero al final las cosas son así, ya no puedo cambiar nada, si hubiera sabido esto antes pero… aun te puedo decir que te amo.

Suzaku poso sus manos sobre la cintura de Lelouch mientras comenzaba un tierno beso, este último abrazo con fuerza a su amor para profundizar ese vínculo ya que quizá sería el último, al momento sentía lo húmeda calidez de unas saladas gotas. Un beso triste, lleno de cariño, arrepentimiento y lágrimas fue todo lo que se dieron, ese sería el adiós y no se querían separar pero ya estaba decidido. Se aferraron el uno al otro como queriendo fundirse y volverse uno solo, un cuerpo, pero no era posible.

Al día siguiente empezaría la ejecución de "los traidores". Entre ellos se encontraba aquel grupo que algún día lo siguió ciegamente y hoy le dolía verlos así, ante la sorpresa de todos apareció Zero dispuesto a acabar con el emperador-demonio, estaban frente a frente sabiendo cada uno lo que vendría.

PENSAMIENTO DE SUZAKU

Hoy le daría fin a toda esta guerra, al fin podría dar un paso a un nuevo mundo donde las cosas se solucionarían con palabras y no con fuerza militar, podría hacer un cambio desde adentro, tal y como Lelouch dijo.

Pronto será el momento, me acerque a un lugar llamativo en medio del lugar donde se haría la ejecución, todos estaban incrédulos (al menos los que sabían la verdad) al ver a Zero y al emperador Lelouch Vi Britannia en lugares distintos. Voy corriendo hacia donde está el mientras esquivo a los soldados hasta llegar a mi objetivo con éxito, estamos frente a frente.

Un día jure odiarlo aun cuando sabia cuanto lo amaba, sé que un día lo traicione pero nunca quise dañarlo e incluso sé que le jure lealtad y amor a Eufemia, ¡perdóname por esto! Poco a poco todas las imágenes de los momentos que pase con él desde hace ocho años que nos conocimos, cuando niños, hasta ayer en ese beso que fue el adiós.

Saque mi espada y la clave sin duda en su vientre hasta el fondo mientras mis lágrimas salían junto con su nombre en mi voz entrecortada. "L-Lelouch" él se toca la zona afectada por el dolor y lo escucho hablarme.

-este es tu castigo. Te convertirás en el defensor de la justicia y usaras una máscara para siempre –toca mi cabeza con su mano llena de su propia sangre –ya no puedes seguir viviendo como Suzaku Kururugi, sacrificaras tu propia felicidad por el mundo, para siempre. Tiene una sonrisa en su rostro.

Cada palabra suya me duele porque se le escapa la vida en ellas, que yo soy el culpable y su perdida será mi condena "acepto este Geass" así como acepte amarlo y perderlo, acepto este castigo. "te amo Lelouch" es todo lo que pude pensar antes de sacar la espada y dejar caer el cuerpo con todo mi dolor, ahora Zero es un héroe, una leyenda de justicia en que creer y yo, yo perdí el amor. Duele, pero al final fue así.


End file.
